blackstargamefandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ): What is Blackstar? Blackstar/B* is a 3D mobile mmorpg set in an original sci-fi universe set in 41 Century. It is the 2nd game from Spacetime Studios following their hit mmo Pocket Legends/PL. When is Blackstar Released? B* will be released Q2: 2011 (April-June). Which platforms will B* be availabe on? B* will be released on most iOS & Android mobile phones and tablets (check their website closer to release for full specification requirements). Is B* free-to-download, like Pocket Legends? Yes, B* will be a "freemium" title with in-app purchases but with a basic level of free content to try out without making any purchases unless you want to, just like PL! Will Spacetime Studios/STS continue to use the in-game currency "Platinum"? Yes: Platinum in both PL & B* will be usable across both games using "Spacetime Studios Accounts", (available at release/using your old a/c info from PL). What is available at release in the game? 3 character classes to choose from, 3 areas with levels going up to 25 (about 15% of the total game which will be updated in subsequent weeks with new content, stories and more). The developers STS have at least one and a half year's worth of content planned out at this stage and plan to add updates on a high frequency basis with story twists, new levels, equipment and sectors to search. See Game Features on the Main Page for more details. How does combat work in B*? Combat uses a similar touch-tap targetting system as used in PL. Greater emphasis will be on solving puzzles such as knocking out flame-turrets or flicking switches in the correct order while class combos (familiar again with PL players) will involve intra/inter-class combinations for maximizing damage output. Players will primarily level in terms of enhancing their equipment, adding new skills and stats upgrades. Will there be PvP in B*? "We will most likely have PvP in Blackstar at launch" Will there be vehicles in B*? Not at launch, but the engine supports it. The sky is the limit." How will B* be different from PL? The B* IP is Sci-Fi as opposed to Fantasy and was originally preproduced for the PC platform and hence will have a more serious tone (vs comedy in PL) in it's story arcs, there will be even more customization possible, much larger story-driven content, variable environments that span the entire galaxy, more sophisticated combat mechanics and a clearer pricing system to go with this from the start. It's expected that B* will leverage the capabilities of the Spacetime Engine more also, though at the same time still be playable across many different devices and specs just like PL does. Will Pocket Legends continue to receive support? Yes, there is a live team dedicated to STS's flagship mobile mmorpg with new content updates planned ahead. Where else can I find out more about Blackstar? Following Links: Blackstar website & newsletter sign-up. Blackstar Official Forums & Spacetime Studios' Homepage Blackstar Facebook